The GirlyXGirl Show
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: My talk show, and I will be interviewing a bunch of the Harry Potter characters. Please give it a shot! Warning: Book Spoilers O.o COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Welcome to the GirlyXGirl Show!

**(A/N Hey guys! This is my random idea of trying to do a funny story. Flame if you like, but please R and R!)**

HELLO AND WELCOME, TO THE GIRLY.X.GIRL SHOW, WITH YOUR HOST, GIRLY.X.GIRL!

Girly.X.Girl: Hello all my fans! How are you all?

Some Random Dude in the audience: GOOD!

Girly.X.Girl: That's good. Anyways, today is the day that you have all been waiting for since you were born. Witches and Wizards, I am pleased to say, that backstage, waiting to come on, are Harry Potter. (Pauses)

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Hermione Granger (Pauses)

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Ronald Weasly (Pauses)

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Draco Malfoy

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Ginny Weasly

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: AAAAAAAAANNNDDDDDDDDDDDD…

_Silence_

Girly.X.Girl: Neville Longbottom!

_Crowd Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: But, before we start the interviews, I am sure you must be wondering, what is my REAL name? We will see if you can guess. **(A/N In your reviews) **The person, who can guess, gets to be interviewed on the Girly.X.Girl show! We will be back after these messages!

**(A/N Ok, weird, I know, but I am really hyper right now. I'll will post the next chapter, like, really, really soon. I don't care if you think this is absoulute crap or not, you should still review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Harry Potter

**(A/N Hey guys. That didn't take a long time? Did it?)**

Girly.X.Girl: Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show! Now, with out further a due, let me welcome the boy who lived; Harry Potter!

_Harry Potter walks out, and sits down on chair across from Girly.X.Girl_

Girly.X.Girl: Hello Harry Potter

Harry Potter: Hello Girly.X.Girl.

_They Shake Hands_

Girly.X.Girl: So, Harry Potter. How does it feel to be the Boy Who Lived?

Harry Potter: It doesn't really FEEL like any thing. But I guess when it does, it hurts.

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, why is that?

Harry Potter: Well, my scar hurts some times. I don't really know why that is either, so you might as well not ask.

Girly.X.Girl: Wow…some one is cranky.

_Harry shrugs_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok. How did you feel when you found out that you were a wizard?

Harry Potter: I was very shocked.

Girly.X.Girl: Is that it?

Harry Potter: Yes. What else do you want from me?

Girly.X.Girl: Ok…then…moving on. How does it feel, that you go to a Wizarding school? Maybe the BEST Wizarding School?

Harry Potter: _Sarcastically_ Magical.

_Crowd Laughs_

Girly.X.Girl: I don't think he was trying to be funny there guys.

_Some one in the crowd clears their throat_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok. So, Harry, you have a crush on Cho Chang?

Harry Potter: Had.

Girly.X.Girl: And why is this?

Harry Potter: Why is what?

Girly.X.Girl: Why don't you like her any more?

Harry Potter: Because she is rude, self centered, arrogant…

Girly.X.Girl: _Cuts him off _Then why did you like her in the first place?

Harry Potter: I didn't think she was all of that.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok. So, rumor has it that you like Ginny Weasly now?

Harry Potter: Possibly

Girly.X.Girl: COME ON! Tell us! I am sure the audience is DYING to know!

_Crowd snores_

Harry Potter: Sounds like it too.

Girly.X.Girl. Ok. Next question. Is Hermione Granger really JUST your friend? Or…is she some thing more to you?

Harry Potter: No, we are just really, really good friends. She is almost like, the sister I never had.

Girly.X.Girl: Wow, that was the longest answer I got out of you. But, isn't there a rumor that you have a long lost twin sister named Rebecca?

Harry Potter: Only YOU think that.

Girly.X.Girl: I don't THINK it! I KNOW it!

Harry Potter: _Folds Legs_ Right.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, well, I am out of questions for you, lets see if the audience has any questions. But for now, we'll be back after these messages!

**(A/N This next part I need YOUR help. Ask Harry a question! Any question at all, I don't care! I will post the next chapter as SOON as I get a question! Please guys, R and R! Thanks!**

**Also, remember, who ever guesses my name, not my nick name, but my NAME, gets interviewed on the Girly.X.Girl show!)**


	3. Audience Members ask Harry

**(A/N WOW GUYS! I feel so special, I have gotten so many reviews, and I just posted up the story yesterday! I want to say thanks to every one, I have only really gotten one um…questionable review.**

**HOW IS THIS CHATSPEAK? PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE HAVE STORIES WRITTEN THIS WAY!**

_Straightens Tie_

**Any ways…THANKS! Enjoy this next chapter.)**

Girly.X.Girl: _Standing in the audience_ Welcome back! I hope you now have those catchy commercial tunes stuck in your head, like I do. _Sings_ The snack that smiles back, goldfish! Any ways, right now, in case you missed the first 15 minutes of the show, I am getting lucky audience members to ask Harry a few questions. First we have…hold on a minute…_Opens a piece of paper _HadesSiren. _Hands microphone to HadesSiren_

HadesSiren: Ok, is there some thing going on between Hermione and Ron? I think they'd be really cute together!

Harry Potter: _Still on stage in his fluffy blue chair, leaning back in his seat _Hmmp. How should I know? Ask them why don't you.

Girly.X.Girl: Don't mind him HadesSiren…he is a grumpy old fart.

Harry Potter: I AM 15!

Girly.X.Girl: See this face? Does it LOOK like I care? It better not, because I don't. _Chuckles _Thanks HadesSiren! Now, moving along… _Walks over to another audience member _Now, we have another audience member, RedRouge. _Hands microphone to RedRouge_

RedRouge: Yes, Hi Harry Potter!

Harry Potter: Hi.

RedRouge: Do you think, perhaps, you and Draco Malfoy might be friends some day?

Harry Potter: If I WANTED to be friends with him, I would have been his friend since our first year, when he offered. Gosh, you people need to pay more attention.

RedRouge: _Pulls out wand_

Girly.X.Girl: OKAY! Moving on! Lets go see Emerika, and see what she has to ask.

Emerika: _Grabs microphone out of Girly.X.Girls hands _Yeah, I have a few questions. My first one is: What's your favourite past time?

Harry Potter: What do you think?

Emerika: I don't know…that's why I asked!

Harry Potter: Well, I guess Quidditch…setting Voldemort's

_Crowd gasps_

Harry Potter: Grow up you BABIES! Pants on fire, setting Snapes

_Crowd gasps_

Harry Potter: SHUT UP! Face on fire, and pretty much doing any thing but this.

_Crowd gasps_

Emerika: Coolio. My second question is: Why are you so cranky?

Harry Potter: I don't really like all this publicity stuff.

Girly.X.Girl: Why not? Its only us Witches and Wizards here! Except me, but I am the host, so it doesn't really matter.

Harry Potter: Emerika, do you have any more questions?

Emerika: You BET I do! Ok, my last question is: Do you think the Jessica's of the world are attractive and sexy?

Harry Potter: Um…is that a trick question?

Emerika: Yes. Now answer it!

Harry Potter: No, I do not.

Girly.X.Girl: _Throws a pie at Harry's face _Thank you, Emerika, for that wonderful Spanish Inquisition! Now, can I have the microphone please?

Emerika: NO!

Girly.X.Girl: _Pulls microphone out of Emerika's hands _Ok. I will now be handing the microphone over to Ghostwriter626. What do you have to say Ghostwriter626? _Gives Ghostwriter626 the microphone_

Ghostwriter626: Harry, do you wear boxers or briefs?

Harry Potter: That's really none of your business.

Girly.X.Girl: Want me to throw another pie?

Harry Potter: I like both.

Girly.X.Girl: Good job! Thanks Ghostwriter626!

Ghostwriter626: No problemo!

Girly.X.Girl: Now, we have one more audience member to ask Harry a question. **(A/N This person didn't review, but she is my friend, so I am going to make fun of her.)**

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter, COME ON DOWN!

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: _Grabs microphone _HARRY POTTER! I LOVE YOU! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! _Runs into a wall _Ouch.

Girly.X.Girl: What's your question LFLLFLLFL?

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: HARRY! HARRY POTTER? WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Harry Potter: Um…no…security!

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: _Being hauled away by security_ HARRRYYY!

Girly.X.Girl: What an eventful show we are having today! _Sits down on her pink fluffy chair _Well, Harry, thank you very much for your time!

Harry Potter: What do you mean? You BLACKMAILED me into coming on the show!

Girly.X.Girl: Of course I did. I would like to say thank you to all the audience members, for your lovely questions! Especially Emerika, because I got to throw a pie at Harry!

Harry Potter: _Grumbling Stupid_ Emerika

Girly.X.Girl: Harry! You can't talk like that! You are now forced to kiss Snape. Good day to you.

Harry Potter: _Falls through a trap door screaming_

Girly.X.Girl: We'll be back after these messages! And some one else will be sitting where Harry was!

**(A/N Ok, I had fun writing this chapter HAHA! I am sorry if I used you in the story, and you didn't like the way you came across…just tell me in your review! I hope you guys liked it, but if you were really disappointed with it, tell me! I don't mind! I can take the truth! I will only cry for two days! **

**Thanks guys, I will try to put the next chapter up really soon!)**


	4. Hermione Granger

**(A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Welcome back Witches and Wizards! If you missed the first bit of the show, I just interviewed the great Harry Potter! The boy who lived! Exciting, I know! But now, we have another person coming to get interviewed. The one, the only Hermione Granger!

Hermione Granger: _Walks out and sits in fluffy purple chair across from Girly.X.Girl _Hello Girly.X.Girl!

Girly.X.Girl: Hello Hermione Granger! How are you?

Hermione Granger: Great thanks. And yourself?

Girly.X.Girl: I am great. I just really need a coffee.

Hermione Granger: You like coffee?

Girly.X.Girl: No, but I like ordering people around.

_Crowd laughs_

Girly.X.Girl: So, Hermione, what does it feel like, to be one of the smartest students at Hogwarts?

Hermione Granger: I wouldn't say I am one of the smartest students at Hogwarts…

Girly.X.Girl: But you are a genius are you not?

Hermione Granger: I get good grades.

Girly.X.Girl: So how does that feel?

Hermione Granger: It feels really great. I love it when I open the owl, and look at my grades. My parents are always so proud of me, and I love it when they are proud you know? And then they throw this big party and…

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, I think the audience gets it. So, Hermione, how does it feel being best friends with two boys?

Hermione Granger: It's a lot of fun. It really is don't get me wrong, but I do wish that I had a girl to chat with.

Girly.X.Girl: What about Ginny?

Hermione Granger: No, she's cool to be around, and its fun when we do chat, but she has her own friends. And she is a year younger than I am.

Girly.X.Girl: So, you wish you had a friend that was a girl?

Hermione Granger: A little bit yes.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok. How did you feel when you found out you were a witch?

Hermione Granger: I was so surprised, and happy, and shocked. I couldn't MOVE my body, and I was so happy.

Girly.X.Girl: Did you have any signs that you were a witch, before you found out?

Hermione Granger: Well…once I got so MAD at this boy in my class, Timmy, because he wouldn't stop tugging at my hair, and calling me beaver. So, one day at recess, he called me beaver, so I yelled out Stop! And he froze solid. He was like an icicle! It was so weird! But cool!

Girly.X.Girl: Interesting. Very interesting. So, Hermione, is it true that you and Victor Krum are dating?

Hermione Granger: Um…were dating. We are just friends now.

Girly.X.Girl: Did you ask him?

Hermione Granger: No, he asked me!

Girly.X.Girl: And how did you feel when he asked you?

Hermione Granger: Really good. I felt really good about myself. Although I think there are some girls at Hogwarts now that hate my guts! _Laughs _

_Crowd Laughs_

Girly.X.Girl: Your probably right about that. Any ways, moving on, is it true that you have a crush on Ronald Weasly?

Hermione Granger: Ronald? Who calls him that?

Girly.X.Girl: You. And his mother. So do you?

Hermione Granger: Excuse me, but I think that if I had a crush on him (which I don't) I wouldn't admit it on National Television!

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, come on, its not National Television!

Hermione Granger: I am still not admitting it.

Girly.X.Girl: OMIGOD! SO YOU DO?

Hermione Granger: _Goes red _No I do not!

Girly.X.Girl: You so totally do! You're blushing!

Hermione Granger: Ok, do you have any other questions?

Girly.X.Girl: So, I understand you are working on a book?

Hermione Granger: How did you know?

Girly.X.Girl: I love gossip.

Hermione Granger: Right…

Girly.X.Girl: So, what is this book about?

Hermione Granger: My life story. Except a bit more exaggerated, and I think what I am going to do, is make up a few extra characters, and have a bit of a different plot, but my life story will be the base. I will change every one's names too.

Girly.X.Girl: Can I be in it? _Bats eyelashes_

Hermione Granger: Oh, oh course!

Girly.X.Girl: YAY! _Prances around the stage _AUDIENCE! When her book is done, you must buy it, and read all about ME!

Hermione Granger: Of course, you'll only be in, like, one chapter but…

Girly.X.Girl: Fine by me. Next question; Why don't you care about the way you look?

Hermione Granger: Who said I didn't?

Girly.X.Girl: My sources.

Hermione Granger: I do TOO care about the way I look…some times, that is. I am not obsessive about the way I look, I mean, some times I care, but not all the time, and that's healthy!

Girly.X.Girl: _Putting on make up _Oh, I am sorry dearie _Looks around mirror _What were you saying?

Hermione Granger: UGH! I GIVE UP! I AM OUT OF HERE!

Girly.X.Girl: No! Not so fast! We still have our audience questions! While we try to cool Hermione down, you can get some more catchy commercial tunes stuck in your head! _Sings_ There GRRRRRRREAT!

**(A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Ok, so I need some questions for Hermione, if you want me to make you sound a certain way, please let me know, or I will make you sound the way you probably don't! Because you know me! **

**And you can still keep trying to guess my name, although some people have caught on _Wink_**

**Thanks!)**


	5. Audience members ask Hermione

**(A/N Hey guys! This will probably be the last chapter for a while, because I am away for the summer. So, I hope you enjoy! Keep sendin' in those reviews! It's healthy!)**

Girly.X.Girl:_ Standing in audience_ Welcome back! Do you have those commercial tunes in your head yet? Because if you don't, I will drill a whole in your head, and… _Gets cut off by some one talking to her in her earphone_Sorry guys! Didn't mean ta scare ya! Any ways, some audience members are going to ask Hermione a question or two…or…three… Any ways, I'll be passing the mic off to…Ghostwriter626. Full of questions today, aren't you Ghostwriter626?

Ghostwriter626: Right… _Backs away _Um, is it true that you and Ron got drunk, and had sex, which ended up in you getting pregnant with his child?

Hermione Granger: You people! _Stands up _I cannot believe you would ask a thing like that! I happen to be 17 you know!

Girly.X.Girl: I thought Harry said he was 15… OMG Are you really smart because you got held back two years?

Hermione Granger: No…you see, it's very sad. Harry is on drugs.

Girly.X.Girl:_ Sarcastically _Like no one saw THAT coming.

_Hermione Granger: _Yeah, ok, what ever!_ Hexes Ghostwriter626_

Ghostwriter626: AHHH!

Girly.X.Girl: O…K…then, Um, Here, Robert, you help Ghostwriter626…and…I'll continue asking questions ok?

Robert: _Grunts_

Girly.X.Girl: WAIT! I NEED THE MIC! _Runs over to Ghostwriter626 and pries it out of their hands _Ok! Next we have a person by the name of…Emerika…wow…such odd names parents are choosing for youngens these days.

Emerika: Hi Hermione!

Hermione Granger: Hi…Em…erika!

Emerika: Ok, a few questions, Number One: Is it true that you and Ron aren't really Prefects? You just use the excuse of 'patrolling the halls' to go and have a snog?

Hermione Granger: Um…I have no idea what your talking about _Goes Red_

Emerika: Yes you do! Any ways, next question, Could YOU tell us what is going on between Harry and Ginny?

Hermione Granger: I COULD, but…I won't.

Emerika: Oh come on!

Hermione Granger: No! I will call security.

Emerika: I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Hermione Granger: Yeah, ok _Snorts _and why not?

Emerika: Because I have your diary _Holds up Diary_

Hermione Granger: Ok, Ok, Um…I think they are currently dating.

Emerika: Okie dokie. So, my last question is; Can you tell Harry I said hi?

Hermione Granger: Sure…he…he…_Looks nervously at diary _Can I have that back now please?

Emerika: I guess _Throws Diary at Hermione_

Hermione Granger: _Drops it, then picks it up _Thanks. I guess.

Girly.X.Girl: Hi! I haven't talked in a while. I like talking! How dare you people upstage me on my own show! Any ways, I'll be handing the mic over too…HadesSiren…such a chatty little lad.

HadesSiren: Right… Ok, Hermione, do you ever wonder if Draco Malfoy has a thing for you? And if so, would you ever date him.

Hermione Granger: _Sits down _You know what, he is good looking and all, and I must say, I have never actually thought about that, but if he did like me, I don't think I could ever bring myself to dating a ferret.

HadesSiren: Ok…thank you. _Looks at Girly.X.Girl who is doing her nails, and starts running away with mic_

Girly.X.Girl:_ Looks up _HEY! YOU! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT! _Runs after HadesSiren_

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: _Sneaks in _Hermione Granger? Is that you? Remember me, we used to go to school together, any way, could you ask Harry to marry me?

Hermione Granger: Trust me, you don't want Harry! He is on drugs!

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: I don't care, PLLLEAAASSSEEE?

Hermione Granger: NO! SECURITY!

LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter: _Being hauled away by security _HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs in with mic _Hey you guys! This has been an eventful questionare! We will be right back, after these catchy tunes! And our next guest is…Ronald Weasly!

**(A/N Ok, last chapter for a while, sorry guys! BUT you can still review! Yes Yes! LOL And keep trying to guess my name! Thanks!)**


	6. Ronald Weasley

**(A/N Ok, sorry it took so long guys! I am really, really, honestly, truly sorry! Here is the sixth chapter, hope you like it!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Hello all my hommie peeps! Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show! YAY!

Audience: _Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Alrighty. As you can probably see, Ronald Weasly is sitting right in front of me in a green fluffy chair. The big fluffy chairs are donated by Ikea!

Ronald Weasly: _Grumbles_ Why do I have to be here?

Girly.X.Girl: Because, I will MURDER you if you don't go on it and…

Audience: _Gasp!_

Girly.X.Girl: _Smiles into camera_ He…he…I mean um…THAT DUDE WILL KILL YOU! _Points to a guy in audience_ SECURITY!

Boy in audience: No…I didn't do any thing…NO…NOOOOO! _Gets hauled away by security_

Ronald Weasly: Riiiigggghhhttt….

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, now, Ronald…

Ronald Weasly: Call me Ron.

Girly.X.Girl: _Clears throat_ Ronald. How are things going with your life?

Ronald: Meh…You know, I am a normal…well…semi-normal seventeen-year-old. How do you THINK things are going?

Girly.X.Girl: _Raises an eyebrow_ I don't know. How ARE things going?

Ronald Weasly: Pretty good…pretty good… _Falls asleep_

Girly.X.Girl: _Snaps fingers_ Ron…RON!

Ronald Weasly: _SNOOOORRREEE!_

Girly.X.Girl: _Huffs _Men!

Ronald Weasly: _SNNOOOORRRREEE!_

All girls in audience: HEAR HEAR!

Girly.X.Girl: _Grins _One moment… _Runs off stage_

Audience: _Snores_

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs onstage with a cow bell_ DIE Ronald Weasly DIE! _Huffs and Puffs and rings cow bell in Mr. Weasly's ear_

Ronald Weasly: _Jumps up_ AHHHH!

Audience: _Jumps up_ AHHH!

Girly.X.Girl: MUAH HA HA! Now, Ronald…

Ronald Weasly: _Rubs ear_ Ron!

Girly.X.Girl: RONALD!

Ronald Weasly: RON!

Girly.X.Girl: RONALD! _Takes out cow bell threateningly_

Ronald Weasly: Looks at her Where did you hide that thing?

Girly.X.Girl: …You shall NEVER know. So, Ron…ald, Do you have a crush on Miss. Hermione Granger?

Ronald Weasly: _Blushes_ NO!

Girly.X.Girl: Uh huh. And your relationship with Harry, how's that going?

Ronald Weasly: Blushes more Are you implying I am gay?

Girly.X.Girl: Are you not implying it?

Ronald Weasly: _Looks confused_ What?

Girly.X.Girl: Yeah…that's what I thought! So, how is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?

Ronald Weasly: Suckish.

Girly.X.Girl: You LOVE him, you want to HUG him, you want to KISS him…HAHA. _Prances around stage singing_

Ronald Weasly: _Runs after her, grabs her arm, and puts his hand over her mouth _STOP!

Girly.X.Girl: _Bites him_ NO!

Ronald Weasly: Ouch! _Shakes hand_ Don't!

Girly.X.Girl: Right ok, Ronald, can you get me a copy of the seventh Harry Potter book?

Ronald Weasly: There is a seventh book?

Girly.X.Girl: _Punches him_

Ronald Weasly: Oh right…the book. Uh huh, any thing for you baby.

Girly.X.Girl: Eww…are you like…hitting on me?

Ronald Weasly: Mebe.

Girly.X.Girl: _Pukes_ Ok, I AM 13! Are you trying to prove you are not gay, because I am not buying it.

Draco Malfoy: Runs onto stage OH RONALD, I KNEW YOU WOULD CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR ME ONE DAY! HE HE HE!

Ronald Weasly: _Pukes_ NOOO!

Girly.X.Girl: RUN RON RUN!

Ronald Weasly: _Screams and Runs_

Draco Malfoy: _Chases after him_

Girly.X.Girl: _Does hair, then make-up, then fixes outfit_

Audience: _Snores_

Girly.X.Girl:_ Smiles into camera _We'll be back after these messages, for audience members to ask questions! Tootles…for now!

**(A/N Ok, hope you liked it, I was really hyper! There wasn't many questions, but it was pretty long, so I hope you guys enjoy it. You guys know the drill…send in questions-THAT MEANS REVIEW-the sooner you get questions in, the sooner I update! Also, in this chapter, I am not making fun of 'gay' people, or slashes, I really am not, I just thought it would be a different twist. So, please, flame if you like, just tell me what you think!)**


	7. Audience members ask Ronald

**(A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy…AND REVIEW! I don't care if you say I hate your story, I just want you to review!)**

Girly.X.Girl: _Standing in audience_ And weeee'rrreeee back! Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show! I am your host, Girly.X.Girl.

Ogreatrandom: Yes we know!

Girly.X.Girl: Shush you crazy monkey. Now, this is the part of the show, where the audience gets to ask Ron some questions. It seems to be the same people over and over again, but that's ok, as long as some one asks a question, I am perfectly happy! The first questions is coming from… _Opens piece of paper _RonandMione4Ever! Wow, some one new!

RonandMione4Ever: _Grabs microphone _Hi Ron!

Ronald Weasly: _Tied to green fluffy chair _Hi. I would wave, but I CAN'T! _Death glares at Girly.X.Girl_

Girly.X.Girl: _Shrugs_ Meh, you win some, you loose some.

RonandMione4Ever: Hey! I am the one asking the question here hello! _Flips hair in a girly manner _Can you give me Harry's address please? Um…for my…cousin…I told hero stop stalking Harry but she won't! _Looks around_ Heh…Heh…Heh…

Ronald Weasly: Why didn't you tell her you wouldn't ask for her?

RonandMione4Ever: I um…I…um…I…SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME! Um…answer my question!

Ronald Weasly: _Reaches with difficulty into pocket and flings paper at RonandMione4Ever, unfortunately hitting the floor, and all fans scramble to pick it up_

RonandMione4Ever: _Bites, kicks, slaps, and does whatever possible to get slip of paper_

Girly.X.Girl: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

RonandMione4Ever: _Stands up_ I GOT IT! I GOT IT! HAHA! _Stuff's paper into pocket _BURN SUCKERS! I got the paper I got the paper HAHA!

Girly.X.Girl: Uh huh…right, ok, good for you. The microphone now goes over to…Emerika. Emerika is VERY chatty!

Emerika: _Grabs microphone, pulling skin off Girly.X.Girl's hands_

Emerika: Hi Ron! How are you?

Ronald Weasly: _Struggles against rope_ Peachy. You?

Emerika: I am great! I am watching the best episode of the Girly.X.Girl show ever live! Any ways, how is the baby doing?

Ronald Weasly: Um…baby?

Emerika: Yeah, you know the one, you and Hermione had. The one where snogging sessions in the broom closet went a little to far?

Ronald Weasly: I have no idea what you are talking about. _Sniffs and shoves nose into air _And, if I did have a baby, WHICH I DON'T, He would be doing fine.

Girly.X.Girl: Why not she?

Ronald Weasly: Because it's imaginary.

Emerika: Sure it is.

Girly.X.Girl: But why is it a boy? Why not a girl? You are very sexist.

Emerika: Yeah!

RonandMione4Ever: Yeah!

Mr. Monkey: Yeah!

Ronald Weasly: Fine, I had twins then, a girl and a boy.

Emerika: Really? I never knew that.

Ronald Weasly: Oh come on, I was speaking hypothetically!

Ogreatrandom: Sure you were _Wiggles eyebrows_

Ronald Weasly: HEY! Quit teaming up on me!

Draco Malfoy: _Calls_ I'LL BE ON YOUR SIDE RON DARLING.

Ronald Weasly: Oh GREAT!

Emerika: Any ways…are you too sexy for your shirt?

Ronald Weasly: Yes I am!

Emerika: Too sexy for your hat?

Ronald Weasly: Yes!

Emerika: Too sexy for the show?

Ronald Weasly: YES!

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! _Pulls out knife_

Ronald Weasly: _Screams like a girl_

Girly.X.Girl: It uh…wasn't me! It was…him! _Shoves knife into a boy's hands_

Boy: _Gets hauled away by security_ I WANT A REFUND!

Emerika: Last question! What's your favourite Hogwarts memory? _Runs up to him and forces Veritiserim down throat_

Ronald Weasly: Snogging Hermione in the broom cupboard

Audience: _Gasp!_

Emerika: Oh, come on, who wasn't expecting that?

Audience: Yeah…ok…I guess…

Girly.X.Girl: Thanks Emerika! Give me the microphone.

Emerika: _Sighs_ Oh all right! By the way, your skirt makes your hips look big.

Girly.X.Girl: _Looks down and starts to cry_

Ronald Weasly: _Laughs uncontrollably _

Girly.X.Girl: Any ways _Sniff Sniff _The next person I will be giving the microphone to is…moongazer123!

Moongazer123: Hi Ron! Brotha!

Girly.X.Girl: Ew…no one talks like that.

Ronald Weasly: Um…yeah!

Moongazer123: Well, SOOOORRRRYYYY! Any ways, What if your strict mother forbids you to go on the search with Harry, no matter if there is school or not? How will you get your way so you can go? If you don't get your way easily will you just row, and walk out like Percy?

Ronald Weasly: Um…ok, for your first question, I do not care about my mother, I am 17 for goodness sake! Um…second question, I don't know I'll get my way, I'll probably sneak out. Your third question, no never. Are you done?

Moongazer123: _Looks at slip of paper _Um…no…What do you think about Bill and Fleur?

Ronald Weasly: _Sniff_ I think they are happy together.

Moongazer123: HAHA You are jealous! Do you think there marriage will get along very easily.

Ronald Weasly: No comment.

Moongazer123: Okie dokies…um…how much have you been crying over Dumbledor's death?

Ronald Weasly: _Tears up_ Not very much

Moongazer123: Well, aren't you just the macho man? I know I have been crying _Wipes away a tear from cheek _Do you desire to go out with Loona Lovegood, or is that just an absurd rumor?

Ronald Weasly: She IS kinda cute…but Hermione's cuter. _Looks into camera _If my hands weren't tied up right now, I'd clap a hand over my mouth.

Moongazer123: YAY MEE! _Claps hands _If you were to name Pigwidgeon, what would the name be?

Ronald Weasly: I don't know, I think the name suits him a lot now.

Moongazer123: Well…I am out of questions… _Looks around at Girly.X.Girl who is doing hair and runs out of the room with microphone, cackling madly_

Girly.X.Girl: _Looks up_ HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! _Runs after Moongazer123_

BOOM BANG BAM CLASH SMASH!

Girly.X.Girl: _Walks onto stage carrying microphone looking smug _We have one more person going to ask a question. Their name is…WishesForLove! COME ON DOWN!

WishesForLove: Thanks Girly.X.Girl! Hi Ronald! Will you…ask Harry if he will marry me?

Ronald Weasly: Um…

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! You are LivesforLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter! You changed your name so you could sneak in! GAURDS…SEIZE THEM!

WishesForLove: Being hauled away by security HHAAARRRYYY!

Girly.X.Girl: Well, that's it for questionnaires and…

Ronald Weasly: Can you please un-tie me?

Girly.X.Girl: No. _Smiles sweetly_ We'll be back, after these messages!

**(A/N Hey guys! Hoped you liked it, it was quite a random chapter. Please review! And keep trying to guess my name, remember, who ever guess, gets interviewed on the Girly.X.Girl show! Stay tunned!)**


	8. Draco Malfoy

**(A/N Ok, thanks for all the reviews guys! I think it's time for me to SAY thanks, instead of just saying review, it takes a lot of energy to review, doesn't it? Also, people have guessed my name, but you can keep guessing, because…I don't know why. Haha. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show! I am your host, Girly.X.Girl! Right now, as you can probably tell, sitting in front of me, is Mr. Draco Malfoy! So, Draco…can…can I call you Draco?

Draco Malfoy: Sure.

Girly.X.Girl: Thanks! How do you like the big black fluffy chair you are sitting in?

Draco Malfoy: Why is it black?

Girly.X.Girl: Do you not like it?

Draco Malfoy: No, I like it, it's comfortable.

Girly.X.Girl: Good, because I'd have to kill you. Any ways, how is it being a Death Eater?

Draco Malfoy: _Sniffles_ They beat me when I do some thing wrong. _Sniffles_

Girly.X.Girl: Is that like, every day? HAHAHA! _Laughs _Draco Malfoy: That's not funny! 

Girly.X.Girl: It is to me! So, your dad is in Azkaban…well, was, he is probably out now, but how did you feel?

Draco Malfoy: What a stupid question to ask. How would YOU feel if your father was in prison?

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, it was terrible… I probably shouldn't have said that. **(A/N My dad wasn't actually ever in prison.)**

Draco Malfoy: There you go.

Girly.X.Girl: But, you must feel bad, doing all those terrible things that…Death Eaters do! What do they do?

Draco Malfoy: Well, I feel sorry for myself, if I do some thing wrong (like I said before) they all beat me…

Girly.X.Girl: I don't mean self pity, you loser!

Draco Malfoy: Hmm…nope!

Girly.X.Girl: You never feel bad? What if you hurt Ron?

Draco Malfoy: _Tears Up _I'd hurt myself as bad as he was hurt.

Girly.X.Girl: Right…now that's what is called freaky obsessive ladies and gents! So, back to my last question, you never feel bad?

Draco Malfoy: No…not really.

Girly.X.Girl: What if you hurt me?

Draco Malfoy: Honestly?

Girly.X.Girl: Honestly.

Draco Malfoy: I'd party.

Few people in the audience: Hear Hear!

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! You people are the ones that bought $50 tickets to my show!

HadesSiren: Stands Up I got mine for five dollars!

Ghostwriter626: Yeah, me too!

Emerika: And me!

RonandMione4Ever: Same here guys!

Shelb: I got mine for a dollar!

Ogreatrandom: I got mine for 40 cents!

Girly.X.Girl: Some one's not doing their job…HEAD'S WILL ROLL! _Looks into camera_ It's not as easy as it looks! So, Draco, what do Death Eaters do exactly?

Draco Malfoy: Back to THIS question again!

Girly.X.Girl: YES!

Draco Malfoy: Umm…we do what our master wants I guess is how you summarize it. Or you could say we raise hell.

Gily.X.Girl: You LIVE in hell!

Draco Malfoy: Yeah, true enough.

Girly.X.Girl: You disgust me!

Draco Malfoy: You disgust me!

Girly.X.Girl: So, Draco, how are things going with you and Ronald?

Draco Malfoy: Not so well…he doesn't notice me at all!

Girly.X.Girl: You get really sensitive when ever we talk about Ronald don't you?

Draco Malfoy: Yes. Don't you get sensitive when people talk about YOUR boyfriend?

Girly.X.Girl: I don't have a boy friend.

Draco Malfoy: Oh um…are you…?

Girly.X.Girl: NO! I AM NOT! People ask me I just…say no! But any ways, Draco, how would you like some hair, fashion, and make up tips?

Draco Malfoy: Make up? Will that make Ron notice me?

Girly.X.Girl: _Snorts_ Oh yeah…it totally will!

Draco Malfoy: Yay! _Runs offstage into dressing room_

Girly.X.Girl: Follows him into dressing room, with camera's Ok, tip number one for Mr. Malfoy…never wear orange again…never ever ever!

Draco Malfoy: Ok…why not?

Girly.X.Girl: Because it doesn't complement you at all! Stay with the blacks, the dark greens, the deep reds, and maybe you can pull off a dark shade of blue.

Draco Malfoy: No pink?

Girly.X.Girl: Pink is MY colour dude! Do you think I will tell other people to wear it? I don't think so!

Draco Malfoy: So I can wear it? Or was that girl chatter for no?

Girly.X.Girl: What do you think? Ok…here, Draco, come with me to the clothes closet. _Walks up to two rooms, one marked girls, and one marked boys._ Lets take a look shall we!

Draco Malfoy: _Follows Girly.X.Girl _Ok um…what now?

Girly.X.Girl: _Starts throwing clothes at Draco Malfoy _Try all these on.

_**Five minutes later**_

Draco Malfoy:_ Wearing a deep red long sleeved shirt, tucked into black pants_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok…now for your hair. Go sit over there Draco. Hmm…I think that you should be wearing your hair slicked back…or…we should chop it off!

Draco Malfoy: NO! Not my hair!

Girly.X.Girl: You want Ronald to notice you, right?

Draco Malfoy: Yes.

Girly.X.Girl: Well, this will make him notice you!

Draco Malfoy: Ok…

_**Five minutes later**_

Draco Malfoy: My hair! What have you done to it?

Girly.X.Girl: I went a little to short…I meant to chop it off so that it was like, Harry Potter length when he was 13… oops…

Draco Malfoy: Well now, I AM COMPLETELY BALD! Do you KNOW how long I have been growing out my hair? YEARS!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, Ok, I am sorry…here…wear this! _Flings a red hat at Draco Malfoy _And…look on the bright side! At least Ronald will notice you now!

Draco Malfoy: Yeah, what ever.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, now for the make up!

Draco Malfoy: Woah, there cowgirl! You've done enough damage already!

Girly.X.Girl: Relax! Make-up comes off!

Draco Malfoy: Are you sure GUYS wear it?

Girly.X.Girl: Oh yeah, totally!

_**Five minutes later**_

Draco Malfoy: _Walks onto stage in his new clothes, new hair-do, new hat, and has on black mascara, red eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick _

Audience: _Laughs uncontrollably_

Draco Malfoy: What?

Girly.X.Girl: So, let's continue with our questionnaire, shall we?

Draco Malfoy: I want to see Ron!

Girly.X.Girl: Later ok? So, Draco, how are Crabbe and Goyle doing?

Draco Malfoy: Oh, yeah, they are good…really good.

Girly.X.Girl: Is it true they are only your friends because you like having body guards?

Draco Malfoy: _Sneers_ Um…yeah!

Girly.X.Girl: Right…ok…I think I am running out of questions. Let's call Ronald in shall we?

Ronald Weasly: _Runs onto stage _Oh…my…god…Malfoy…what has she done to you?

Draco Malfoy: Oh…don't you like it?

Ronald Weasly: Um…dude, you look like a girl…who is bald…

Draco Malfoy: Is that bad?

Ronald Weasly: YES! _Runs offstage_

Draco Malfoy: I HATE YOU GIRLY.X.GIRL! _Runs offstage crying_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok…that was the Girly.X.Girl show! Next up we will have audience members asking Draco Malfoy some questions! Also, sponsored by Urban Planet, American Eagle, and Wal-Mart, some lucky audience member will get to have a make over done to them, just like what was done to Draco! Except…I won't cut all your hair off…All you need to do, is answer the follow question…questions. What are the names of the actors who play the characters that are being interviewed? So, who plays Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Draco, Ginny, and Neville? We'll be back after these messages!

**(A/N Ok, so, first of all, thanks every one for reading and reviewing, I am loving all the positive comments I am getting! I am sorry there wasn't many questions in this chapter, but my chapters are getting longer, that's good right! Second, send in your questions for Malfoy guys, you know you want to! Third, people HAVE guessed my name, a lot of people have actually, but only one person gets to be interviewed on the Girly.X.Girl show, and I am still trying to decide whom. Then, fourth, for the 'make-over' all you have to do, is answer those questions in a review. Also, tell me your hair colour (if you want) and your favourite colour. If you are a boy or girl would be nice, but you don't have to, just tell me what kinda of clothes you like, I'll figure it out from there LOL. One more thing guys, there will be a surprise guest at the end, I just thought I'd say. Thanks for reading this incredibly long authors note! Stay tunned!)**


	9. Audience members ask Malfoy

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They all make me smile! Sorry it took me so long to update, but it's my birthday and I was busy. And I will be out of computer service for the next few days, so I thought I'd better update now, but you will have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry! Well, with out further delay, here's the story!)**

Girly.X.Girl: _Standing in audience_ Welcome back, to the Girly.X.Girl show! As you can probably see, we caught Draco, and tied him to a chair, (his fuzzy black chair, might I add) and he won't talk to me. But HOPEFULLY, and I mean hopefully, he will talk to you, or you probably will never come to another show again, BUT, you didn't give him a make over, so my money is on the one where he talks to you. But enough with my babble! First off, we have a question from RonandMione4Ever!

RonandMione4Ever: Hi Draco! Mr. Malfoy…Malfoy…what can I call you?

Draco Malfoy: _Shuffles around in chair_

RonandMione4Ever: Oh come on, talk to me. Pweeze? _Gives puppy dog face_

Draco Malfoy: Oh…all right! You can call me Malfoy.

RonandMione4Ever: YAY! So, Malfoy, did you like your make-over? At all?

Draco Malfoy: NO! Why do you think I am not speaking to Girly.X.Girl?

RonandMione4Ever: But I think you look very dashing!

Draco Malfoy: Really?

RonandMione4Ever: No, Girly.X.Girl: Paid me 20 bucks to say that.

Girly.X.Girl: RonandMione4Ever, you weren't supposed to tell him! I want my 20 bucks back!

RonandMione4Ever: Ok! _Hits Girly.X.Girl 20 times_

Girly.X.Girl: Don't ABUSE the talk show host! We are very mis-understood creatures!

RonandMione4Ever: Yeah…ok…right. Good for you! Any ways, Malfoy, would you ever get a make-over again?

Draco Malfoy: Not from HER! _Point's head in direction of Girly.X.Girl_

Girly.X.Girl: Hey! I am very stylish!

Draco Malfoy: I am not speaking to you!

RonandMione4Ever: You just kinda did dude.

Draco Malfoy: _Pouts_

RonandMione4Ever: Ok, my last question; would you ever become a woman so that Ron would like you?

Draco Malfoy: No, I like being a guy. I like my machoness, and stuff.

Girly.X.Girl: Macho? You? Yeah right.

Draco Malfoy: I AM TO!

Girly.X.Girl: You cried when I gave you a shot.

RonandMione4Ever: Hey, those things hurt!

Girly.X.Girl: It was plastic! Ok, thanks RonandMione4Ever, for your interesting questions.

Draco Malfoy: I don't like your name.

RonandMione4Ever: I don't like yours. SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP!

Girly.X.Girl: _Clears throat_ As I was SAYING! _Glares at RonandMione4Ever and Draco Malfoy _Thanks to RonandMione4Ever, for entering in the make-over contest, you will find out who wins in the one of the next chapters.

RonandMione4Ever: It BETTER be me!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, go have a seat now RonandMione4Ever. All right, next up, we have Emerika asking Draco some questions. Emerika, you can come up to the stage your self, as I am too lazy to come and give you the microphone. Usually I would have Draco do it, but he's tied up, and I am afraid of what he will do if I un-tie him.

Emerika: _Zooms up to stage faster than the speed of light _Hi Girly.X.Girl, Hi Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy: I am not in the talking mood, so ask your questions quickly.

Emerika: I will take all the time I want to take! GRRRR!

Girly.X.Girl: Don't mind him, he's a tad bit grumpy.

Draco Malfoy: You'd be too, if you were tied up to a chair!

Girly.X.Girl: Naahhh. But it's not our turn to chat right now, it's Emerika's, so let her chat!

Emerika: Sankoo. All right, Malfoy, why is there even the slightest reason that you would let your head touch Pansy Parkinson's lap? AND, you let her touch your hair! Why in this whole wide world would you do that? Doesn't your hair get all gross in the places she touches?

Draco Malfoy: Well…I suppose my hair DOES get a little bit grimy…but I like Pansy and she likes me! And that's the end of that!

Emerika: What about Ron?

Draco Malfoy: What about him? _Sniffles_

Emerika: Yeah, you are very over him.

Girly.X.Girl: Yeah…what she said!

Emerika: SHHH! I am not done yet! Ok, Malfoy, Boxers, Breifs, or Commando?

Draco Malfoy: Commando. Oh crap, I CANNOT believe I just said that!

Emerika: He he, I get them every time. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I'll get you and your pretty dog too!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, no more crack for Emerika…

Emerika: I am NOT on crack!

Draco Malfoy: Yeah, you keep thinking that.

Emerika: Any ways, Tacos or pickles?

Draco Malfoy: And you say your not on crack! _Snorts_

Girly.X.Girl: HEY, I was going to ask you the same question! I like to poll people, because I like to put pickles ON my tacos, so I like to ask people which one the prefer…I don't know why.

Draco Malfoy: Wow…she's on crack too.

Emerika: Just answer the question!

Draco Malfoy: I like tacos better, thanks.

Emerika: Ok, cool. Red-heads, blonde's, or brunettes?

Draco Malfoy: I don't care. As long as they are hot!

Girly.X.Girl: Am I hot?

Draco Malfoy: No.

Emerika: Am I?

Draco Malfoy: Your better than Girly.X.Girl.

Girly.X.Girl: HEY!

Emerika: Thanks! _Leaves stage_

Girly.X.Girl: _Sighs_ Ok the next person is Ghostwriter626. _Throws microphone at Ghostwriter626, and then starts doing make-up_

Ghostwriter626: Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy: Um…hey G, Sup?

Ghostwriter626: Right…that's creepy. Any ways, could we go out? I could easily make you forget about men! Especially that, what's-his-face one, the red-headed one.

Draco Malfoy: Um…sure…I guess. And Ron…his name is Ron! _Tears up_

Ghostwriter626: Great, we'll go to the movies tomorrow, you can pick me up at 7:00! I'll give you my address later.

Draco Malfoy: Can Ron come?

Ghostwriter626: No! It's OUR date! I am sorry about him though. I think you looked very nice.

Draco Malfoy: Really?

Ghostwriter626: Yes!

Girly.X.Girl: _All eyes on her_ Why are you looking at me? I didn't pay Ghostwriter626 to say that!

Ghostwriter626: Ok, thanks Girly.X.Girl, thanks Draco!

Girly.X.Girl: Gag me!

Draco Malfoy: Oh…go do your make up! _Grabs her purse_

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! How did you get free?

Draco Malfoy: Ask Ghostwriter626!

Girly.X.Girl: _GASP!_

Draco Malfoy: _Is taking things out of Girly.X.Girl's purse _Some crack…

Girly.X.Girl: That's not mine um…Emerika told me to keep it safe for her!

Emerika: _From audience _I did NOT!

Draco Malfoy: Some money…make-up…ooo…what's this? A diary!

Girly.X.Girl: Journal! Give it back!

Draco Malfoy: Opens it up and starts to read Oooh, Girly.X.Girl, who's this Alex fellow?

Girly.X.Girl: NO ONE! Give that back!

Draco Malfoy: NO!

Girly.X.Girl: Well, people still want to ask questions, so let's get that over, so we can go to a commercial, and I can kick your ass!

Draco Malfoy: Like you could!

Girly.X.Girl: Moongazer123, you have some questions?

Moongazer123: Yes! Ok, Does Lord Voldemort pay you for your services?

Draco Malfoy: DON'T SAY HIS NAME! And no, sadly I don't, although I don't need the money.

Girly.X.Girl: He's a creepy little one.

Moongazer123: I agree! Any ways, Can I be right in saying that you are currently seeking one smart Hermione Granger's or that attractive redhead weasley Ginny's love?

Draco Malfoy: Um…no…

Moongazer123: There is obviously SOME attraction!

Draco Malfoy: None at all.

Moongazer123: Fine, be that way.

Draco Malfoy: I WILL!

Moongazer123: Good!

_Long pause_

Moongazer123: Ok, now were you excepted into the Death Eaters rank easily?

Draco Malfoy: Oh yeah, obviously!

Girly.X.Girl: Those guys are my IDOLS!

Draco Malfoy: Really?

Girly.X.Girl: Oh yeah, totally!

Moongazer123: I feel left out!

Girly.X.Girl: Sorry…continue with your questions.

Moongazer123: Thank you! Gosh! You talk show hosts are so pushy thee days! Any ways, Draco, Since you didn't kill of Dumbledor personally, how bad were you cursioed?

Draco Malfoy: Cursioed?

Girly.X.Girl: Cursioed?

Random kid in audience: Cursioed?

Girly.X.Girl: You should stop using such big words, some people can't understand them!

Moongazer123: Ok…then, never mind! Next question, Can you do everything that your dear old master Voldemort or the dark lord assigns to you?

Draco Malfoy: Oh yeah, TOTALLY!

Girly.X.Girl: No you can't!

Moongazer123: I sort of have to agree with Girly.X.Girl.

Girly.X.Girl: Wow, no one ever agrees with me! Yay! Thanks Moongazer123, you rock!

Moongazer123: Yes…I know! Now Malfoy…Draco…Mr. Malfoy, How many people have you hurt or killed?

Draco Malfoy: Quite a few.

Girly.X.Girl: Be more vauge will you, we can't handle all your specificness!

Moongazer123: You know, if you weren't such a weirdo, you'd get more viewers!

Girly.X.Girl: Oh shut up!

Moongazer123: No way! Ok, I don't have any more question's for Draco. Malfoy. Sorry. Thanks!

Girly.X.Girl: Thank YOU Moongazer123. Ok, we have one last person! They want to remain u…u…they want to be kept a secret. Your on the air!

Stranger: Hello Draco!

Draco Malfoy: Hi…

Stranger: Will you please…Ask Harry to marry me? PLEASE?

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! This is WishesForLove! I am cutting you off now!

WishesForLove (A.K.A Stranger): NOO! HAAAAAARRRRRYYYYY!

Girly.X.Girl: Well, that's just about it. I think I have bored you all, so I should probably go to a commercial now! We'll be back!

**(A/N Ok, really long I know, sorry! I just had my birthday party today, we went rock climbing! HAHA! So any ways, I am sorry if I used you and you didn't like it, like Emerika, with the crack and every thing, if you want I can take those bits out and post the chapter up again, just tell me. Yell at me in your review! So, I am really sorry, I am a bit hesitant about putting this up because I was a bit ruder in this chapter, but I still hope you liked it! I don't want to loose my readers! Thanks so much you guys!)**


	10. Ginny Weasely

**(A/N Hey guys! I will let you know that I was pleasantly surprised when opened my e-mail box to find, like, 11 reviews in my mail box, and even more kept coming! I am really glad you like the story! I just got home from my grandparents, but I decided the sooner I get it up the happier you people will be. And Enelaya might restrain themselves from murdering me. Any ways, to the people that want to ask the characters questions-or if it was my fault for skipping the question's all together…my bad!- there will be a chapter at the end where you will be able to ask any questions you want to before the show ends. I was reading my last chapter, and I saw that I used a lot of exclaimation marks in it, and that bugged me, so I'll TRY not to do that as much this time. Any ways, thanks for reviewing! I'll stop babbling so you can start reading! Also, one quick apology, I have been spelling Weasley wrong, it's with an E! Sorry guys!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Hello! Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show! As you can probably see, Ginny Weasley is sitting in front of me, in a big white fluffy chair! Hello Ginny, how are you?

Ginny Weasely: I am doing fine thanks. And yourself?

Girly.X.Girl: I am good. So, Ginny, how is life at Hogwarts?

Ginny Weasely: Well, it's suckish now.

Girly.X.Girl: Is suckish even a word?

Ginny Weasely: Well it IS now.

Girly.X.Girl: So, why is Hogwarts suckish?

Ginny Weasely: Because of the thing!

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, THAT thing! If you want to find out the THING you have to read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Ginny Weasely: What? A book?

Girly.X.Girl: That's none of your business kid!

Ginny Weasley: I am NOT a KID! I am older than you!

Girly.X.Girl: Too bad kid. Only by three years.

Ginny Weasely: Don't call me KID!

Girly.X.Girl: All right kid. So, who are you currently dating?

Ginny Weasely: No one, sadly enough.

Girly.X.Girl: And about how many boyfriends have you had?

Ginny Weasely: I don't really remember, I lost count after I was 14.

Girly.X.Girl: That's cool! I lost count about three years ago.

Ginny Weasley: You were ten.

Girly.X.Girl: Yes…your point?

Ginny Weasely: You have been dating since you were ten?

Girly.X.Girl: No, my friend STOLE all my possible boyfriends.

Ginny Weasely: Really?

Girly.X.Girl: No. So, any ways, Ginny, how was it growing up in a house being the only girl?

Ginny Weasely: I do have a MUM you know!

Girly.X.Girl: Yeah, but mom's don't count.

Ginny Weasely: Yeah, true…

Mrs. Weasely: _From audience_ Ginny!

Ginny Weasely: Mum? You're here?

Ronald Weasely: Mum? YOU'RE HERE? _Runs onstage_

Mrs. Weasely: Yes, your father and I just got here, I am sorry we couldn't come sooner, we were held up in traffic.

Ginny Weasely: Oh, the floo network got jammed up again?

Mrs. Weasely: No, we actually drove here.

Ronald Weasely: _Breathes sigh of relief_

Mrs. Weasely: But Fred and George are taping the show at home.

Ronald Weasely: Crap. _Runs offstage_ NOOO!

Girly.X.Girl: Well, now, back to Ginny's interview…answer the question Ginny.

Ginny Weasely: What was it?

Girly.X.Girl: I don't know. Now answer!

Ginny Weasely: Ok, um…oh yeah, you asked me…

Girly.X.Girl: I don't CARE what I asked, I CARE about the answer! ANSWER ME WOMAN ANSWER!

Ginny Weasely: I've moved from a kid to a woman?

Girly.X.Girl: Would you rather be a man?

Ginny Weasley: No.

Girly.X.Girl: THAN ANSWER!

Ginny Weasely: It was kind of annoying growing up in a house of only brothers, but I am really tolerant of immature guys which is nice, because there are a lot of them at my school.

Girly.X.Girl: I hear ya sister.

Ginny Weasley: I am not your sister!

Girly.X.Girl: Do you want to be?

Ginny Weasely: Sure!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, Ginny Weasely and I are now officially sisters!

Audience: _Claps_

Mrs. Weasely: _Cries_ I have a second daughter!

Girly.X.Girl: Yeah, a second daughter that lives at her own house. So, Ginny, how does it feel to have a sister?

Ginny Weasely: Oh, I don't feel much different…

Girly.X.Girl: _Smacks her _

Ginny Weasely: I mean um…it's a JOY to have a sister! Especially one like you Girly.X.Girl! Happy?

Girly.X.Girl: As a clam. So, Ginny, you like Harry Potter?

Ginny Weasely: You can NOT prove any thing.

Girly.X.Girl: Why do you say that? I am your sister, you should tell me things!

Ginny Weasely: On national T.V?

Girly.X.Girl: YES!

Ginny Weasely: Yes, I like Harry Potter.

Girly.X.Girl: Interesting. Why?

Ginny Weasely: Why not?

Girly.X.Girl: He's on drugs!

Ginny Weasely: So?

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, my, god, are you?

Ginny Weasely: Oh no. Fred is though. Or was it George? I don't remember.

Girly.X.Girl: Really?

Ginny Weasely: Yes.

Girly.X.Girl: Cool. Good stuff those are, I mean um…bad stuff, never do drugs kids! And adults! And never drink!

Ginny Weasely: How convincing.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, Ginny, is it true you are secretly dating Neville?

Ginny Weasely: No! Gosh no!

Girly.X.Girl: Why not?

Ginny Weasely: Well…why?

Girly.X.Girl: Don't you like him?

Ginny Weasely: No…do you?

Girly.X.Girl: SOME one has to!

Ginny Weasely: Can I set you two up?

Girly.X.Girl: He is 4 years older than me. That's the difference of age between me and my brother!

Ginny Weasely: Oh…yeah…right, sorry Girly.X.Girl.

Girly.X.Girl: It's ok Ginny. So, who is your favourite teacher at Hogwarts?

Ginny Weasely: Snape.

Girly.X.Girl: Really?

Ginny Weasely: Not on your LIFE! My favorite teacher is probably Professor McGonagall.

Girly.X.Girl: Why?

Ginny Weasely: She is strict, but really fair. Unlike SOME teachers I could mention…

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, like Snape!

Ginny Weasely: I wasn't going to say his name!

Girly.X.Girl: Oh well, too bad! So, now that you're my sister, can you help me remember my locker combination?

Ginny Weasely: Ok. Do you have it written down?

Girly.X.Girl: Yeah, sure, here's the piece of paper! _Hands her piece of paper_

Ginny Weasely: Then why not just use the paper?

Girly.X.Girl: Well, I want to remember it off the top of my head, and I need some one to help, because I can never remember any thing.

(A/N I got this bit out of Bring it On: All or nothing, and I know it's really random, but I wanted to put it in here!)

Ginny Weasely: Ok, um, Girly.X.Girl, when's your birthday?

Girly.X.Girl: August 20th!

Ginny Weasely: Oh, ok! It's your birthday!

Girly.X.Girl: Didn't you hear me? My birthday is August 20th! Today is May 16th.

Ginny Weasely: No, Girly.X.Girl, your locker combination is the digits of your birthday.

Girly.X.Girl: OOOH! That makes sence! Wait…what are digits?

Ginny Weasely: _Smacks forehead with palm_

Audience: _Smacks forehead with palms_

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, haha, never mind, I am really smart, I get straight A's! I just had a blonde moment!

Ginny Weasely: Your not blonde!

Girly.X.Girl: Aren't I?

Ginny Weasely: No.

Girly.X.Girl: _Looks down_ Oh.

Emerika: _From audience_ It's the CRACK going to her head! TOLD you it was hers!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, I think I'd better cut to commercial now! And go dye my hair blonde! We'll be back after these messages!

(**A/N Ok, I didn't think it was as funny as any of the other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be funnier! Please tell me if you hated it and I am losing my touch! Or you loved it and you want more A.S.A.P! Well, that's it for now! Thanks for reading!)**


	11. Audience members ask Ginny

**(A/N OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG GUYS! I am so sorry! I just started high school, so that's been really, really hectic, and I haven't been on the computer much so…you know, I haven't had time to update, but I am getting to it now, so here you go! Hope you enjoy it!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Hello, and WELCOME back to the Girly.X.Girl show. That was a very long commercial, don't you think Ginny?

Ginny Weasely: Sure do cutie face.

Girly.X.Girl: Right…well, we have a lot of things to cover in this next section of the show, SO, we might want to start into it now. So, first off, we are going to let the audience members ask you some questions if you don't mind Ginny.

Ginny Weasely: Not at all Girly.X.Girl. _Fakes Smiles_

Girly.X.Girl: _Fake Smiles_

Audience: Um…what's going on?

_Assistant director Natalie runs out on stage_

Natalie: They got in a fight backstage…not just a catfight, a physical fight…

Girly.X.Girl: I kicked Ginny's as…behind.

Ginny Weasely: Did NOT!

Girly.X.Girl: DID TO!

Natalie: SHUT UP! When I walked in Girly.X.Girl was lying on the floor wailing like a little baby…

Girly.X.Girl:_ Sniffs_ You saw wrong Natalie.

Natalie: Any ways, we told them that if they were civilized to each other, they wouldn't be able to be on the show any more.

Ginny Weasely: _Laughs_ Oh yea, and then she started wailing even more, because she didn't want to be fired.

Girly.X.Girl: You can't prove any thing. Go away Natalie. Any ways, moving on…

Natalie: _Sighs_ Fine. Be that way.

Girly.X.Girl: So, ok, Ginny, your going to get your first question from…RonandMione4Ever! Come on down!

RonandMione4Ever: Hey Ginny! _Pushes Girly.X.Girl out of the way and sits down in her chair_

Audience and Girly.X.Girl:_ GASP!_

Girly.X.Girl: No one steals MY chair! _Stomps off_

RonandMione4Ever: Ok, any ways, I have a few questions for ya Ginny. Number One: What books do you like?

Ginny Weasely: I love Judy Blume, you ever heard of her?

RonandMione4Ever: Yea! I like her books too!

Ginny Weasely: I like drama…and horror as well. Does that tickle your fancy?

RonandMione4Ever: Sure…Ok, second question. _Clears throat _Have you ever read Lord of the Rings?

Ginny Weasely: No…I haven't. But I have seen them in the muggle library, maybe I will read them.

RonandMione4Ever: Yea, I totally recommend them. Any ways…Have you ever read a Harry Potter book?

Ginny Weasely: How come people keep referring to Harry Potter books? Do you mean, like, some one has taken Harry's life, and like, written it all down, and like, published it?

RonandMione4Ever: You could say that…

Ginny Weasely: OH MY GOD REALLY?

RonandMione4Ever: Sweat drop No, haha, I was just kidding you…yea…um…Ta Ta! _Jumps off stage and runs back to seat_

Emerika: _Jumps on stage and grabs microphone_ ME NEXT! ME NEXT!

Ginny Weasely: Well…loser over there hasn't gotten back yet so…

Emerika: I thought you two were sisters!

Ginny Weasely: We are. But I felt it was necessary to…I dunno, keep her in line.

Emerika: Very, very interesting. _Sits in Girly.X.Girl's chair _So, Ginny, do you want another sister?

Ginny Weasely: Why?

Emerika: Because, I'll be your sister!

Ginny Weasely: Ok, you're my new sister, Girly.X.Girl is my ex-sister.

Emerika: Wow! Every one likes me better than the rich famous talk show host! I love this! So, any ways, next question, is Harry a good kisser?

Ginny Weasely: Yes, and I must say, I was quite surprised.

Emerika: Really? Why?

Ginny Weasely: I am not quite sure. I guess, just because he hasn't had that much experience, I didn't expect him to be a good kisser.

Emerika: Fair enough. Just don't tell him that.

Harry Potter: _From backstage_ Yea too late!

Ginny Weasely: _Shrugs_ What ever, he'll forgive me.

Emerika: Coolio yo man.

Ginny Weasely: Never…again.

Emerika: Right, so, uh, can you tell me when book seven is coming out, and what the title is?

Ginny Weasely: Of what?

Emerika: Harry Potter you silly!

Ginny Weasely: Again with the Harry Potter stuff! What the hel…HECK are you people talking about!

Emerika: I mean um…Judy Blume! When's her next book coming out?

Ginny Weasely: I don't know…

Emerika: Right, ok, see ya later sis! Want to like, shoot some hoops after the show or some thing?

Ginny Weasely: Sure! We'll meet…like…after…and…yea! Thanks Emerika!

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs out wearing a birthday hat, carrying a banner, and a tiara _HAPPY VERY BELAYED BIRTHDAY EMERIKA! _Puts tiara on Emerika's head_

Every one on the set of the Girly.X.Girl show, the audience, people watching at home: _Sing happy birthday to Emerika_

Emerika: Aww! Thanks guys! _Goes offstage_

Girly.X.Girl: _Sits down _So…who do we have next? Lets see…Shelb!

Shelb: _Run's onstage_ OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL! HI GINNY! HI GIRLY! HI! _Waves _ HI MOM! I'M ON T.V SEE!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, Shelb, hun, we get it! Ok? Ask Ginny her questions.

Shelb: Right! Right! Ok, my first question is… _pulls out flashcards_ Did you know that Harry likes you?

Ginny Weasely: No, actually, I didn't, that's why we were dating you idiot.

Girly.X.Girl: Be nice you big bully!

Ginny Weasely: _Rolls eyes_ What ever

Shelb: Ok, continuing… _flips through cards_ Do you know Malfoys floo address? Because I want to stalk him…and possibly marry him.

Ginny Weasely: Stalk?

Shelb: Hey, hey, some call it stalking, I call it love.

Ginny Weasely: Um…yea, here, I'll write it down for ya…

Shelb: Here, I have paper and a pen!

Ginny Weasely: _Writes down Malfoys floo address_ Thanks…

Shelb: No, thank YOU! Any ways, next question! DA DUM! Flips cards Do you believe that it is impossible to trip over a cow?

Ginny Weasely: If you are incredibly short, like Girly.X.Girl over here…

Girly.X.Girl: AM NOT!

Ginny Weasely: Then the cow would probably trip over you. Other than that, I think you are a little bit insane.

Shelb: You know it!

Girly.X.Girl: Oh my god, we should have an insane party!

Shelb: Yea…

Girly.X.Girl: Now, you probably all think I am a little midget, I am NOT! I am a respectable height of 5 feet! GOD!

Ginny Weasely: Oh yea…your really tall.

Girly.X.Girl: Yea, what ever.

Shelb: I'm not DONE yet! GOD You people have no patience!

Girly.X.Girl: Sorry…

Shelb: It's ok! Have you ever ran into a window that you thought was an open door in front of you're crush and some one else saw it and starts telling other people?

Ginny Weasely: _Laughs_ No!

Girly.X.Girl: I have actually.

Shelb: Oh my god, your such a loser!

Ginny Weasely: Why, have you?

Shelb: Erm…um…no… _Goes Red _Any ways, Have you ever forgotten a floo number when you gave it to some one?

Ginny Weasely: I might have…given you the wrong floo address…he…he…

(A/N, Sorry, but that was just calling for it LOL)

Shelb: Ugh, fine, what ever. Can I have the right one?

Ginny Weasely: Try that one, if it doesn't work…we'll find you the right one…k?

Shelb: OK! So, Ginny, did you know, the penguins are teaming up with dolphins and taking over the world?

Ginny Weasely: Some one, please get this little child their medication!

Shelb: No, seriously, look, their marching into the studio right now!

Ginny Weasely: _ Shrieks_

Girly.X.Girl: _Shrieks_

Audience: _Shrieks_

Harry Potter: _Runs out from backstage, screeches, and runs backstage_

Draco Malfoy: HAVE NO FEAR! DRACO MALFOY IS HERE! _Runs onto stage and zaps penguins and dolphins with wand_

Random Kid in Audience: Right…

Girly.X.Girl: Right…carrying on…thanks Shelb…um…NEXT!

Shelb: _Huffs and walks offstage _Fine then, be that way.

Moongazer123: _Runs onstage_ Hello!

Ginny Weasely: Hi…um…?

Moongazer123: It's Moongazer123! Hi Ginny! So, first question, are you planning to go and search for horcruxes with Harry?

Ginny Weasely: _Leans back in chair_ Hm…dunno

Moongazer123: Um…ok…so, Ginny, Is Harry immature to you?

Girly.X.Girl: _Snorts_

Ginny Weasely: Shut up! I don't know, I guess some times he is a bit immature, but he is also really mature at the same time…it's kind of hard to explain in a way.

Moongazer123: No, it's ok, I get what you mean. So, after this war, do you think you two will be boyfriend-girlfriend again?

Ginny Weasely: Hmmm…I am not sure. It depends really, on whether we are still alive after the war, don't you think?

Moongazer123: And if you are still alive?

Ginny Weasely: Well, I'd like to.

Moongazer123: So you know after…Dumbledors death…

Ginny Weasely: What? Whose death…oh…yea…sorry, carry on

Moongazer123: So, after HIS death, how much had you been crying? Because, although you might not admit it, but I do know that you were touched when he was gone from the earth.

Ginny Weasely: I would answer…but I am not quite sure what that means. What does it mean?

Girly.X.Girl: I don't know…god Moongazer123, your like this kid Eric, in my math class! He is so smart, no one can understand him when he talks…I hate you.

Moongazer123: How come..?

Girly.X.Girl: I am not talking to you.

Moongazer123: Ok then…so, Ginny, last question for you, I know you like Harry, but there is some thing going around saying you cannot deny love and affection for Draco Malfoy.

Girly.X.Girl: _Snorts_

Ginny Weasely: Shut UP! Well…he may be a tad bit attractive…but I don't LOVE him…that's crazy talk Moongazer123.

Moongazer123: Well, that's all I wanted to know! Thanks Ginny! Thanks Girly.X.Girl.

Girly.X.Girl: What ever, get off my stage.

Ginny Weasely: Girly.X.Girl; don't talk to people like that! That's not very nice!

Girly.X.Girl: I don't have to listen to you! Your ONLY my sister!

Ginny Weasely: Oh yea…we're not sisters any more.

Girly.X.Girl: WHAT! WHY! _Sobs_

Ginny Weasely: Because Emerika and I are sisters!

Girly.X.Girl: EMERIKA! How DARE YOU TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME! You better start running!

Emerika: _Runs off_ I DIDN'T MEAN TO THOUGH! HELP SOME ONE HELP!

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs after Emerika_

Ginny Weasely: Maybe we'd better go to commercial…

StandsAloneInTheRain: NO WAIT! I have a question for you Ginny!

Ginny Weasely: All right um…what ever your name is…

StandsAloneInTheRain: StandsAloneInTheRain

Ginny Weasely: Right…StandsAloneInTheRain…um…come on up, and ask away!

StandsAloneInTheRain: Ok, um…can you…please…PLEASE… _Pauses_

Ginny Weasely: What?

StandsAloneInTheRain: ASK HARRY TO MARRY ME?

Ginny Weasely: WHAT? You LUNATIC, you want ME to ask my FUTURE BOY FRIEND TO MARRY YOU! _Starts beating StandsAloneInTheRain with a chair _SECURITY!

Security: _Comes and hauls StandsAloneInTheRain away_

StandsAloneInTheRain: NOOO! HARRRYYYY! _Gets hauled away_

Ginny Weasely: _Brushes off hands_ Crazy lunatic…keeps changing her name and coming back…god…

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs into studio and onstage, sporting a black eye _Umm…right, back on track, we have one more person who would like to ask some questions…

Ginny Weasely: Oh my GOD what happened to you?

Girly.X.Girl: Um…funny story…I um…ran into a tree.

Ginny Weasely: Really?

Girly.X.Girl: Yea, I lost Emerika a while ago, I figured she must have come back here…

Ginny Weasely: Yea…there she is... _Points to Emerika in audience_

Emerika: _Smiles and waves_

Girly.X.Girl: _Rolls Eyes_ What ever. Any ways, I wasn't watching where I was running, and I…ran into a tree…Any ways, could I please have um…Warm Summer Days up here?

Warm Summer Days: _Runs onstage_ Hey guys!

Girly.X.Girl: Sweetie…we're girls!

Warm Summer Days: Oh, right sorry, it's hard to tell

Ginny Weasely: HEY!

Warm Summer Days: Well, ok not with you…

Girly.X.Girl: HEY!

Warm Summer Days: So, Ginny, is it true that you were born a boy, and um…morphed into a girl?

Ginny Weasely: No that's…actually…I don't know! I'll have to ask my mother some time…

Girly.X.Girl: _Backs chair away_

Warm Summer Days: _Backs chair away_

Audience: _Back chairs away_

Ginny Weasely: What?

Warm Summer Days: Well, um…next question, is Molly your real mom?

Ginny Weasely: Of COURSE! How DARE you ask some thing like that! GOD!

Mrs. Weasely: _From audience_ Yeah! God!

Warm Summer Days: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! Um…last question, did you really shave of Hermione's hair when you thought Harry liked her.

Ginny Weasely: So what? Maybe I did! Maybe I was jealous! God, you people are so judgmental!

Warm Summer Days: Ginny, it was just a question.

Ginny Weasely: Oh…hehe…right. Thanks Warm Summer Days!

Girly.X.Girl: Yes, thank you to every one who asked questions, and thank you to Ginny, for answering most of your questions, as truthfully as she could.

Ginny Weasely: They force fed me veritiserum before the show.

Girly.X.Girl: Ok…that's enough Ginny! _Claps hand over Ginny's mouth _You can go backstage now, ok?

Ginny Weasely: Thanks every one! _Runs backstage_

Girly.X.Girl: Now, we are going to go to a break, BUT, I am just going to tell you, that the winner for the make-over contest will be announced and given there make over after the break is over, meaning Neville Longbottom MIGHT not be interviewed until the next break after that, BUT, he could possibly, it depends on how long the make-over takes. Now, we'll be right back after this break!

**(A/N Ok, hope you liked it! I don't know if it was as good as my other chapter, but TELL ME THAT! Tell me if you think I am losing my touch, and a complete loser for writing a story like this! Or tell me if you think it was good! I can take rejection! LOL. Also, thanks to every one who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback! Thanks!)**


	12. Neville Longbottom

**(A/N ACKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SUCH A LOSER!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in ages, I've probably lost all my readers. Oh well.. I might as well take another wack at it. I AM UBER SORRY you guys! You have no idea! I really, really, really am! I've been uber busy though! But I'll stop now, just I hope you guys can forgive me! Well...heres the chapter!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Hello! And Welcome back to the Girly.X.Girl show, after that VERY long commercial break. For those of you who missed it, we just interviewed Ginny Weasely. She had quite a few...erm...interesting things to say. Dont you agree audience?

Random Kid in Audience: NO!

Girly.X.Girl: Hm...to bad for you. Now, I am going to announce the winner of the make over contest we had, back when Draco Malfoy had HIS make over done. But, there is going to be a little twist.

RonandMione4Ever: NO FAIR!

Girly.X.Girl: Actually, it is fair. There will be two winners for the contest...

RonandMione4Ever: I guess thats fair then.

Girly.X.Girl: Just in case I make a mistake.

Audience: _Gulps_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, so the three winners we have are as follows...

Audience:_ Holds each others hands_

Girly.X.Girl: RonandMione4Ever

RonandMione4Ever: YEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girly.X.Girl: And..._Pauses_

Audience:_ Waits paitently_

Girly.X.Girl:Emerika

Emerika: IN YOUR FACE!

Girly.X.Girl: I would now like to ask these two members to come up here with me. Come on, I dont bite.

Emerika and RonandMione4Ever: _Make their ways onto stage_

Girly.X.Girl: All right. Emerika, your hair is too dark. And too scraggly looking.

Emerika: HEY! _Pouts_

Girly.X.Girl: Well, I'm only here to point our your faults.

RonandMione4Ever: _Giggles_

Girly.X.Girl: And as for YOU RonandMione4Ever, your hair is too long. And you need bangs.

RonandMione: I already have ba...

Girly.X.Girl: They arent short enough. Now, you two, go backstage, and go sit in the two chairs one green, labeled 'Emerika', and the other pink, labeled 'RonandMione4Ever'. Hard concept, yes? I'm am going to interview Neville Longbottom, and you can watch from backstage. I will be there very soon. Now go!

Emerika and RonandMione4Ever: _Leave stage_

Girly.X.Girl: All right, Nevilla Longbottom, COME ON DOWN!

Neville Longbottom: _Comes and sits in colourful furry chair. _

Girly.X.Girl: Hello Neville.

Neville Longbottom:_ Looks straight into camera_ Hi mom!

Girly.X.Girl: Neville, sweetheart, I know this is hard for you; but FOCUS!

Neville Longbottom: Oh...sorry.

Girly.X.Girl: You should be.

Neville Longbottom: Well, good, because I am.

Girly.X.Girl: I think you get stupider by the minute.

Neville Longbottom: _Eyes start tearing_

Audience: _Eyes start tearing_

Ghostwriter626: _Throws popcan at Girly.X.Girl's head_

Girly.X.Girl: HEY! Pipe down people! I was JOKING! DONT YOU BE THROWING ALUMINUM AT ME! Oh yea...I can use big words too.

Neville Longbottom: Sure. Big words.

Girly.X.Girl: Shut up. Ok, so Neville. Neville, Neville, Neville.

Neville Longbottom: Your kinda making me nervous Girly.X.Girl.

Girly.X.Girl: I know. So, have you ever been angry at your parents?

Neville Longbottom: Um, my parents kinda...arent with me any more...

Girly.X.Girl: I dont care.

Neville Longbottom: Why would I be angry at them?

Girly.X.Girl: For naming you Neville.

Neville Longbotom: No, actually, I like the name.

Girly.X.Girl: Oh.

Neville Longbottom: Are you trying to say some thing?

Girly.X.Girl: _Coughs_ Moving on...So, is it true that you had an affair with Ginny Weasely?

Neville Longbottom: Um...

Girly.X.Girl: Aww, but you guys look SO adorable together!

Neville Longbottom: Isnt she with Harry? And how could I have an affair, if I wasnt dating any one else at the time.

Girly.X.Girl: At the time?

Neville Longbottom: Uh...actually...what I meant was...

Girly.X.Girl: You liar. You said what you meant. You dated Ginny Weasely. Case closed.

Neville Longbottom: But I-

Girly.X.Girl: Just, stop talking Neville.

Neville Longbottom: Ok...sorry.

Girly.X.Girl: So, hows Hogwarts working out for ya?

Neville Longbottom: Aww...its alright. You know, I can't complain, really.

Girly.X.Girl: Is it true that your deathly afraid of Serverus Snape?

Neville Longbottom: Yes, I HATE him!

Girly.X.Girl: He's my daddy.

Neville Longbottom: _Jumps a foot in the air_ I mean...um...he's my...favourite teacher...yea..

Girly.X.Girl: Calm down Neville I was only pulling your leg, jeez!

Neville Longbottom: Oh, I see! _Sigh of relief_

Girly.X.Girl: But me and him are tight.

Neville Longbottom: _Gulps_

Girly.X.Girl: So, is it true that you have a crush on Hermoine Granger?

Neville Longbottom: Um...no..who told you that?

Girly.X.Girl: You did.

Neville Longbottom: Oh. Well, then its probably true.

Girly.X.Girl: Oh...ok. And, is it true, that you have a crush on a very attractive, short, brunnette, girly talk show host?

Neville Longbottom: Who are you talking about?

Girly.X.Girl: Me you idiot.

Neville Longbottom: Oh. Then no.

Girly.X.Girl: Asshole. I have nothing more to say to you. Good day.

Neville Longbottom: But..

Girly.X.Girl: I said good day!

Neville Longbottom: But... _Magically dissapears_

Girly.X.Girl: Ok guys. Were now going to go backstage, and give our two contest winners their make overs! But...you'll have to wait, untill after this commercial. And, we'll bring Neville back, so the audience members can ask him a few questions!

**(A/N Ok guys. It wasn't too terribly long, or funny for that matter, but please reveiw. Tell me what ever is on your mind. Flames are welcome, just dont go YOUR STORY SUCKS ASSHOLE and dont tell me why. I PROMISE you guys (And you can hold me to this) that an update will be up SOON! Also, for the 'guess-my-name-and-win-an-interveiw' thing, most of you have guessed my name (Its actually a no-brainer, cuz its in my profile guys!) you have to now guess my middle name. I'll give you a hint though. It has no 'A' in it. Hahaha I'm so evil. But any ways, keep reveiwing, and I'll update A.S.A.P! I love you guys!)**


	13. Audience members ask Neville

**(A/N…I know…I'm a liar! I'm terribly sorry you guys! I know I haven't updated…but it's summer! Woot! So now I can! Before you kill me in my sleep, I'd just like to say that, I was in my first year of high school, and it was really hectic for me. But, hey, I'm updating now. Woot! So, here you guys are, enjoy!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Welcome! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! Welcome back, to the Girly.X.Girl show! Woot! Any ways, sorry that we had such a long commercial break, you see, it took us quite a while to find Neville…haha….oops…my bad…? Any ways, here he is…although he's not in great condition, he'll still answer some questions any ways.

Neville Longbottom: _Sitting in a multi coloured furry chair with a broken leg, fractured arm, and swollen lip _

Girly.X.Girl: How ya doing Neville?

Neville Longbottom: Peachy.

Girly.X.Girl: Perf! So, let's get down to business shall we?

Neville Longbottom: I don't know why you won't let me see the Nurse…

Girly.X.Girl: Oh, so your in a tiny bit of pain! Suck it up butter cup! Take it like a man!

Neville Longbottom: But that's not…

BANG!

RonandMione4Ever: Oh my god! _Runs out onto stage screaming, followed by Emerika_

Emerika: _Screams _OMG! I've been robbed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girly.X.Girl: Of what?

Emerika: MY HAIR! CAN'T YOU TELL! I'M ALMOST BALD!

RonandMione4Ever: And my hair is GREEN!

Emerika: I thought these were going to be good makeovers!

Girly.X.Girl: Oops…my bad…we'll…just…fix ya right up! But, in the mean time, you two had some questions, for Neville, yes?

RonandMione4Ever: Yes, I did!

Emerika: Me too!

_They begin to fight over the microphone_

Meanwhile, Neville's passed out in his chair.

Girly.X.Girl: NEVILLE! _Blows whistle in his ear_

Neville Longbottom: _Wakes up screaming_ What was that for?

Girly.X.Girl: I don't really know. Ok…while they work that out…Uh…Ghostwriter626, come on down!

Ghostwriter626: _Skips merrily onto stage _Hi guys! Hey Neville, I have a question for you!

Girly.X.Girl: Yea, hun, we knew that, thanks.

Ghostwriter626: _Death glares then smiles at Neville _Is it TRUE that you had an affair with…COLIN CREEVY?

Neville Longbottom: _Shifty eyes_ Umm…no! Why…why would you…think that? He…He…He…

Ghostwriter626: Oh, no reason, just the fact you were talking in your sleep last night… _Evil grin_

Neville Longbottom: You watch me sleep?!

Ghostwriter626: No, I'm not THAT creepy. I video-taped it.

Neville Longbottom: Oh god…

Ghotwriter626: Girly.X.Girl put me up to it…

Girly.X.Girl: _Pushes Ghostwriter626 off stage _Oook, that's all the time we have for you, thanks Ghostwriter626…

Ghostwriter626: I'm ok!

Girly.X.Girl: Ok, so, lets see, uh…

RonandMione4Ever: I'm ready to ask my questions now!

Girly.X.Girl: Uh…ok, where's Emerika?

RonandMione4Ever: _Innocent smile_ I have no clue. Ok, so, Neville, when are you going to give me…the…secret…rec…i…pe?

Neville Longbottom: Excuse me, the what?

RonandMione4Ever: The…secret….rec…i…pe!

Neville Longbottom + Girly.X.Girl: WHAT!

RonandMione4Ever: RECIPE!

Neville Longbottom: Coughs I told you not to ask me until after the show!

RonandMione4Ever: _Smiles and flips green hair_ Ok…I'll be waiting

Girly.X.Girl: Oh god…not even going to ask…

Emerika: _Grabs microphone from RonandMione4Ever, who's still waving at Neville_

Emerika: Hey Neville, what's up?

Neville Longbottom: Well, I'm tied to a chair my arm hurts and…

Emerika: Hm, sucks to be you. Any ways, here are my questions. Boxers or briefs?

Neville Longbottom: _Beet red_ What?

Emerika: You heard me sport.

Neville Longbottom: Uh…neither… _Goes redder_

Audience: _Points and laughs_

Emerika: _Laughs, and_ _wipes tear from eye _Ok, is it true that your grandmother was dating Dumbledore…

Neville Longbottom: They did once…I think.

Emerika: I WASN'T DONE!

Neville Longbottom: Oh…sorry!

Emerika: STOP INERRUPTING ME! Girly.X.Girl… _Looks around_ Where'd she go?

_T.V Beside Emerika flips on_

Girly.X.Girl: _On screen _Hey guys! I am now doing RonandMione4Evers make over…soooooooo…carry on!

RonandMione4Ever: _In back round_ SOME ONE SAVE ME!

_T.V flips off_

Emerika: Ok, uh, carrying on, is it true that your grandmother dated Dumbledore…and Filch? AT THE SAME TIME?

**DUN DUN DUN**

Neville Longbottom: _Starts to sweat _You can't prove that.

Emerika: _Laughs_ Oh, I think I just did.

Neville Longbottom: Nu-uh!

Emerika: Yea-huh!

Neville Longbottom: Nu-uh!

Emerika: Yea-huh!

_20 minutes later_

Neville Longbottom: Nu-uh!

Emerika: Yea…

Shelb: _Walks onto stage _Oh, shut up already!

Emerika: But I'm not done with my questions!

Shelb: Hurry up then!

Emerika: Oh…wait…I'm done…BUUUT! I thought I'd tell you, that you love Luna. Just thought you should know.

Neville Longbottom: Thanks?

Emerika: Any time!

Shelb: Ok, so Neville…

_T.V Flips on beside Shelb._

Girly.X.Girl: Emerika, come backstage so I can do your MAKEOVER! Woohoo!

Emerika: _Skips backstage_

_T.V flips off_

Shelb: Can I go now?

Neville Longbottom: Go for it.

Shelb: Ok, first question, so, didn't you kill Harry Potter, and the dude with the scar is some one random off the street you picked to replace him?

Neville Longbottom: Um…no!

Shelb: I'm sure. Ok, second question, do you like marshmallows?

Neville Longbottom: Well…that's random…but no.

Shelb: _Gasps dramatically_ Oh…my…god! WHY?

Neville Longbottom: Because I'm a vegetarian…

Shelb: Marshmallows are NOT meat of any type!

Neville Longbottom: But they have gelatin!

Shelb: So? Oh em gee, we are SO getting you to eat a marshmallow. Any ways, moving on, what would you do if you were really the kid Voldemort tried to kill that night when Harry's parents died.

Neville Longbottom: I'd probably be dead…

Shelb: Bummer! _Waits_ _a beat _Wanna sing about it?

Neville Longbottom: No…

Shelb: Well, your no fun. Hey, I'm kind of taking over this show. Maybe we can call it the Shelb show… _Starts zoning out_

Girly.X.Girl: Screams DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Shelb: Right. Next question. What's 2 X 5 ?

Neville Longbottom: Don't you know?

Shelb: No…

_Pause_

Shelb: Moving on! What's your biggest dream?

Neville Longbottom: To be a rockstar! _Zones out_

Shelb: _Obviously disgusted_ Ok…moving on…

Neville Longbottom: _Comes back to earth, blushing like a mad man_

Shelb: Right…have you read the Harry Potter books?

Neville Longbottom: You mean like Harry's autobiography?

Shelb: You mean his biography?

Neville Longbottom: I don't know, what's the difference?

Shelb: I don't know…

Neville Longbottom: He said he wasn't going to write any of those.

Shelb: Ok…not entirely what I meant, but all right…my last question of the night is…

Audience: _Sigh of relief_

Shelb: Hey, I'm better than Girly.X.Girl!

Audience: _Mutters in agreement_

Shelb: Ok, so, where did you learn to dance?

Neville Longbottom: My grandmother and I have been doing these dance classes together since I was three…she thought it would help me be less…clumsy. Hah, looks like THAT worked.

Shelb: _Blinks_

Neville Longbottom: I was kidding.

Girly.X.Girl: _Runs out breathless _Ok, thanks Shelb, for keeping the show…running! Woot! Go Shelb! Now, I'd like to bring out, Emerika, and RonandMione4Ever! _Shoves Shelb off the stage_

Emerika: _Walk out all modelish, wearing a jean mini skirt over black and white polka dot leggings, with green flats, and a long green t-shirt (the same colour as the shoes) with a little birdie on the front. Her hair no very long, down to her waist, with a few random honey coloured highlights. She is wearing lip gloss, a little bit of black eyeliner, green eye shadow, and mascara. Oh, and her nails are painted green too. _

Audience: _Cheers_

Girly.X.Girl: Hey…I didn't say I was that good! And now, lets welcome, RonandMione4Ever!

RonandMione4Ever: _Comes walking out, wearing jeans and pink converse, with a black tank top, and then a light pink one over top. Her hair is no longer green, but bleach blonde, with a few pink streaks underneath, and half of it is up in a clip. She has lots of bangly bracelets on as well. She has black eye liner, lip gloss, black eye shadow, and mascara. Her nails are black as well. _

Girly.X.Girl: Do you guys like your makeovers?

RonandMione4Ever: You haven't let us look at ourselves yet.

Girly.X.Girl: _Shrugs_ Meh, sucks for you, doesn't it?

RonandMione4Ever: _Looks taken aback, and leaves stage with Emerika._

Girly.X.Girl: Ok guys, the show is almost over, BUT, we have a surprise guest for you! Woot! And don't forget the person who gets to be plucked from the audience, and put into the Girly.X.Girl show, to be bombarded with questions! Yay! See you after this break!

**(A/N Ok…so maybe not all that funny…but at least I updated! Woot! Ok, guys, if you have any complaints about me using you on the show, just tell me in a review or what ever ok? But, you have to think, you reviewed, so you have to expect to be made fun of…just a little bit? A tiny poke? Any ways, review! Thanks guys! BTW, my middle name – because your guessing it – doesn't have an A in it, and it's also a boys name as well, but spelled in a different way. Woot! Have fun!)**


	14. The end

**(A/N I'm so depressed guys! It's the last chapter of my story! Oh well, it's been fun. Any ways, I'm sorry for the wait, and this chapter isn't going to be very long, but thank you so much to every one who stuck with it until the very end! I love you all!)**

Girly.X.Girl: Aaaaaaaand we're back! I would like to say thank you to our sponsors, Starbucks, and J-14 magazine! Every one clap.

Audience: _Obeys her, and clap sullenly_

Girly.X.Girl: Any ways, we're about to end the show…

Some one from audience: What about the special winner, who, you know, wins the interview with you??!!

Girly.X.Girl: _Chuckles_ Oh, I'm sorry, I lied. And you all did such a very special job at guessing my name too, which, by the way, is Jessica, and my middle name is Erin. But, you can't say you got scammed, you all were on the Girly.X.Girl show! Now, let's have a little recap of every thing that happened today, shall we, while we thank every one.

A deep, male's voice: Thank you, to our special guest stars, Harry Potter...

_Flashes to Harry shrugging in his chair and Girly.X.Girl being very cheery._

Deep male's voice: Hermione Granger…

_Flashes to Hermione laughing, and Girly.X.Girl spazzing because she admitted she likes Ron._

Deep male's voice: Ronald Weasely…

_Flashes to Ron tied to a fluffy green chair, then to Draco Malfoy chasing him, and Girly.X.Girl laughing._

Deep male's voice: Draco Malfoy…

_Flashes to Malfoy and Girly.X.Girl shouting at each other._

Deep male's voice: Ginny Weasely…

_Flashes to Ginny and Girly.X.Girl hugging because they just became sisters._

Deep male's voice: And, last but not least, Neville Longbottom!

_Flashes to Neville waving at the camera and Girly.X.Girl grilling him about random things._

Girly.X.Girl: Clapping Wow, this was obviously an eventful show, wasn't it? All guest stars are now out and standing around her We'd all like to thank every one who reviewed this…uh…show, right now!

Every one now takes turns saying names of the faithful reviewers

**Lexi-Pooh99**

**Sweetsluvr**

**Shelb**

**Adrion Aklin**

**RonandMione4Ever (Hope you enjoyed your makeover)**

**Emerika (Hope you enjoyed your make over as well)**

**HadesSiren**

**Ghostwriter626**

**Julianne Q. Grey**

**RedRogue**

**Phoenix Archangel**

**RonandMione.**

**Charisma Rae**

**SlytherinPrincess09**

**Weirdgirl5834**

**Norbet**

**Limecat**

**ThyPenOrThySword**

**Ogreatrandom**

**Stargazer777**

**Farmchik999**

**DracoLovers of Tomorrow**

**warm summer days**

**Enelaya**

**Ikei**

**Dolphingurl88**

**DeathlyPhoenix**

Girly.X.Girl: Thank you, and goodnight!

**(A/N So, that's that! It's so depressing that the stories over, but I'm thinking of doing another episode of the Girly.X.Girl show, whether it's under Harry Potter, or another category, keep an eye out for that. And, once again, thank you so much every one! I love you all! 3)**


End file.
